


Pineapples and Penguins

by WolfyWordWeaver



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Feel-good, Fluff, Gay intervention needed, Idiots in Love, Lily and James are so done with their oblivious son, M/M, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Tom Riddle and Harry are the same age, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vacation, minor Tom Riddle/Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyWordWeaver/pseuds/WolfyWordWeaver
Summary: Sirius and Remus go on their first out-of-country vacation and have a little fun.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Pineapples and Penguins

**Author's Note:**

> Hello beautiful people! After I hit 100 followers on Tumblr I decided to do a little one-word prompt game for a one-shot and now here it is! It’s short, sweet, and I got all the one-word prompts in! XD
> 
> Many thanks to @felicja-j, @narrowredoubt, @prussian-bog-monster, @curlyy-hair-dont-care, @pan-and-ready-to-stan, @lov-lyness, @peace-wisepenguin, and @kingfoxjellyfish for giving me the prompts, and I hope you all enjoy it. 
> 
> Prompts: island, rain, angelic, blush, pineapple, tea, and penguin   
> Bonus: Tomarry in a dungeon cell

"I can't believe that we're really doing this," Remus murmured as he ran his fingers through his unruly grey-streaked hair.

"Damn, Moony; you make it sound like I never take you on vacation." Remus shoot a look towards his husband. "Okay, okay, this _is_ the first time I've taken you on vacation."

"My income contributed to this too, you know," the shorter man huffed as he glanced at the mirror once more. 

How was a middle-aged man vacationing on a beach on a whole different hemisphere supposed to look for a casual walk? His usual professor-esque uniform of sensible slacks and well-worn jumpers had been vetoed by Sirius but he felt almost too touristy in the cargo shorts and plain white t-shirt. He was showing far too much pale skin and worried that he would be the laughing stock of the beach if he left the house like this. 

"We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you too, my love," Sirius stated breezily before pressing a wet and scruffy kiss to his husband's cheek. "And don't overthink the outfit. You look great."

"Easy for you to say," Remus murmured back as he stared at the reflection.

Sirius Black looked good no matter what he wore, regardless of how ridiculous it was. In fact, he was currently leaning onto Remus' shoulder casually while wearing denim hot pants and a pink t-shirt with little pineapples screenprinted all over it. Ridiculous for a man with grey hairs starting to make an appearance at his temples, but the tall man wore them so confidently that no one would even bat an eye.

"C'mon," Sirius groaned as he dragged Remus away from the mirror. "What's the fun of spending years saving up for an island vacation in the Caribbean only to get there and spend the whole time holed up in the hotel room because you're feeling self conscious of your outfit? You look hot, and my opinion as your husband is the only one that counts."

Taking a deep breath, Remus nodded. "You're right. We've only got a week here and it would be foolish to waste it away in the room." Sirius beamed proudly and Remus couldn't help but feel that twinge of affection that only Sirius could stir in him. "Should we go walk to the aquarium today? I think that the pamphlet said something about a penguin exhibit."

"Yes!" Sirius cheered as he rushed out the door. "Penguins!!!"

By the time they made it to the beach, Remus was already feeling better about his outfit. The tourists coming fresh off the cruise ship were wearing all manner of strangely gaudy outfits, and Sirius had a grand time giving his scathing reviews of their clothes. A short walk through the beach and up a hill and they could see the aquarium in the distance. The men entwined their fingers as they walked down the street with Remus chatting away about the most recent literature review he'd written and the work of two of his students who were trying to get published in an academic journal. A large raindrop splashing against his nose broke the conversation and soon they were huddled together under the metal awning of a food truck to avoid the downpour.

"Dang it, I hope my phone didn't get too wet," Sirius grumbled as he pulled the device out for inspection. His sudden barking laugh made Remus look over the top of the screen.

"Oh Merlin, not again," he groaned with a smile.

"Wait, listen to what James wrote. Ahem, 'Padfoot I think that we're going to need to stage an intervention for my boy when you guys get back. Is there like a gay code or something you can use to get through his thick skull that getting repeatedly stuck in compromising places with the same boy is not a coincidence?'"

Remus was outright laughing and he smooshed into his husband's side to get a better look at the accompanying photo. "That must be that theater stage set they were working on," he chuckled.

"What kind of play has a fucking dungeon?" Sirius shot back in amusement.

"Phantom of the Opera, I think." He squinted his eyes at the picture and just shook his head. "How long did James let them stay stuck in there?"

Sirius bit down on his lip as he tapped away on the screen before snickering at a message that came through. "Ooh, Lily wouldn't let him rescue them for over an hour. She was hoping that would be enough for the boys to work out their sexual tension."

"Let me guess," Remus chuckled as he looked back at the picture with a highly annoyed Tom and a blushing Harry, "that didn't work. And I'm sorry, but bringing the pining idiot and the oblivious idiot to talk to their son isn't going to help much either."

"I wasn't oblivious for _that_ long," Sirius defended weakly before grinning sheepishly. 

"Sirius. It was over three years of overt flirting on my part before you realized that I wanted to date you."

"Yeah, well, we've been together for over 13 years so that's like a drop in the bucket of time! Now we're just romantically in love idiots."

Remus glanced up into that stupidly angelic face and sighed happily. True, three years had seemed like an eternity when he was in the midst of trying to woo his best friend but he would do it over again in a heartbeat if it meant keeping these years together.

"Best 13 years of my life," Remus murmured before leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to those smirking lips. "Do you think they serve tea anywhere around here?" he asked when he pulled away. The soft rain reminded him of home, although the still hot temperatures reminded him that they were half a world away. 

The tall, dark-haired man was absolutely beaming down at his husband and gave him an affectionate squeeze. "I'll find you some, love."

Thirteen years down, and forever to go.


End file.
